


Daybreak

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [21]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Future Fic, Gen, Homophobic Language, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Fuyuhiko and the Kuzuryuu Clan that he leads have a bright future ahead of them. So why does he feel like something is missing?





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for homophobic slurs because Fuyuhiko is a dickhead in denial.
> 
> This oneshot here does have a pretty good focus on Kuzusouda, hence the tag, but I like to think of it more as a Fuyuhiko-centric oneshot in general. He really is a fun character to write, but he is sadly misunderstood in many other fanfics, especially Kuzusouda stories.

The garden looked magnificent. It always did, thanks to the gardeners’ efforts to keep it tidy and presentable, but at dawn one fine spring morning, it really stood out. Pink petals rained down upon the soft green grass from the cherry blossom trees. Sunflowers waved cheerfully in the breeze, as though they were greeting an old friend. The daffodils were in full bloom, too, standing tall and proud.

Fuyuhiko was smoking a pipe from the balcony that overlooked this spacious garden. His cup of strong black coffee rested carefully upon the thick railing. Smoke traveled beyond the railing and vanished halfway into the garden. He was already dressed in his pinstriped suit - his usual attire. And he was deep in thought.

He was the successful heir of the Kuzuryuu Clan, having taken his initially unimpressed family by surprise as he surpassed their expectations and led the clan towards a new and better future. He’d married a beautiful young woman, and their love was true and mutual - hardly like his parents’ turbulent, loveless relationship. Everything was okay, and, from what he can tell, the clan was going to continue to thrive for the foreseeable future.

So why did he feel like something was missing?

Somewhere, deep inside, he knew the answer full well. But he continued to swallow it down, refusing to ever touch upon those thoughts again. He wasn’t going to let his stupid, meddlesome  _ feelings  _ ruin his perfectly fine life again. He wanted nothing to do with them.

“You truly have come a long way, Fuyuhiko.”

Peko had appeared behind him, dressed in a blue yukata with red trimming. Her hair was done up in a tight bun, and although her eyes were typically still intense, they took on a rather uncharacteristic shine when she was around Fuyuhiko. She’d really begun to loosen up over the years, though she remained stoic and serious in battle and other tense situations.

“Mornin’ to you too, Peko,” said Fuyuhiko, without turning to face her. He took another drag from his pipe, and more smoke swirled around the garden below.

Peko moved to stand beside him. “What I have said is true, you know.”

“I know.” Fuyuhiko took a sip of coffee. “The clan’s better than ever before, and me bein’ in charge ain’t a coincidence.” He finally glanced over at Peko, softening a little. “You can go make yourself some tea if you want.”

Her lips turned up ever so slightly. “No thank you. I am fine at the moment.” She held up Fuyuhiko’s mobile phone. “Kazuichi Souda left a text message for you yesterday afternoon.”

Fuyuhiko was in the process of placing his coffee cup back on the railing. At the mention of Kazuichi’s name, his hand shook, and he’d almost lost his grip on the mug. If it weren’t for Peko’s swift reflexes and the fact that she carefully took the mug out of his grasp, he would’ve dropped it.

“Are you alright, Fuyuhiko?” Now her lips were settled into a frown, and concern was evident in her eyes.

Fuyuhiko was breathing deeply, trying to contain his anger. “Don’t - breathe - a - word - about - him - again.” He took another deep drag from his pipe.

But Peko was having none of it. “He was your best friend-”

“He was a mistake.”

“You are not being fair to him.”

“You expect me to be fair to a fuckin’ faggot?”

“You were equally as invested in the relationship as he was.”

“That’s bullshit!” Fuyuhiko screamed, rounding on Peko and glaring viciously at her. “Stop actin’ like you know better, you fuckin’ bitch!”

Then he paused, and his shoulders slumped with guilt as he lowered his gaze to the balcony floor. It’d been years since the last time he blew up at Peko like that.

“Sorry, Peko,” he said in a small voice, slowly glancing back up at her.

His outburst had surprised her; her eyes were wide with shock and hurt. Her hold on his coffee cup, however, remained steady, and she gripped his phone a little tighter in her other hand.

“You are forgiven, Fuyuhiko. But I will not put this matter to bed until I know that you are being honest with yourself in regards to it.”

“I-” He caught himself before he snapped at her again. He cleared his throat, and tried again. “I  _ am  _ bein’ honest with myself. I know for sure that I never wanna talk to him again.”

Peko’s frown deepened. “You and I both know that that is not what you really want out of this.”

Fuyuhiko took another drag as he turned back towards the railing, gazing down at the daffodils. “How the fuck do  _ you  _ know?”

“Because I know that Kazuichi still means a lot to you. You simply do not want to admit it.”

The feelings he had about Kazuichi and what had become of their relationship - his  _ true  _ feelings - were finally bubbling up to the surface. He tried to swallow them down, but it was no good. If he continued to hide them away behind his angry, “no bullshit” facade, he’d only hurt Peko more than he already had.

On the other hand, he really wished he could just forget about his old flame entirely, regardless.

He turned towards Peko again. “Are you implyin’ that I don’t have feelings for Ageha?”

“Of course not, Fuyuhiko. I know you love her very much. But you loved Kazuichi to such a degree, too. Do you think that perhaps you still do?”

“Even if I did, there’s no way in hell I’d ever cheat on Ageha for anyone, let alone a fuckin’ guy.”

“I wasn’t suggesting that you would.” Peko tentatively offered Fuyuhiko his mobile phone. “But I do feel that you must resolve your feelings for Kazuichi. Even if it means accepting his invitation.”

“Invitation?” He took the phone from her. “The fuck are you on about now?”

“If you read the message he has sent to you, you will understand.”

Sure enough, as Fuyuhiko unlocked his phone, he was greeted by Kazuichi’s text message.

**Kazuichi Souda, 17:10**

Hey there bro! Long time no talk, huh? How’re ya doin? I hope you’re okay with me texting you and stuff. I dunno if we’re still friends or what… Anyway, I’m in town this week, and I was wondering if we could catch up sometime? Wherever, whenever, it’s fine by me.

Fuyuhiko was tempted to type out a rude, dismissive response such as  _ No. Piss off,  _ or  _ Get the fuck out of my life, you fucking faggot.  _ Instead, he stood frozen, transfixed on the first words Kazuichi had addressed to him in years.

“I understand your concerns, Fuyuhiko,” Peko went on, “but the fact remains that Natsumi and I are the only ones in the clan who have ever had any idea of what really transpired between you two. As far as the rest of the clan are concerned, Kazuichi was simply a close friend whom you had distanced from as a result of your growing responsibilities.”

“Yeah,” Fuyuhiko agreed. “But what if… what if I fall too deep again?”

“Your love for Ageha will triumph, I am sure. The clan has not seen such a cooperative and powerful heir and spouse in many generations.”

Fuyuhiko considered this. He glanced up at Peko, seeking reassurance from the woman who was more than just his bodyguard - his sister, his closest companion. Her eyes shone with confidence, and she nodded to him, the smile in her eyes slowly spreading to her lips.

He returned his gaze to his phone and sent out a short, affirmative response.

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, 06:58**

Sure. What do you have in mind?


End file.
